A swimming pool or spa can be a difficult thing to maintain. Often they are kept outside. Thus, debris and unwanted materials are free to enter the water. While chemicals may be added to remove microorganisms, larger materials can only be removed physically. A vacuum adapter to be used when immersed in water is an ideal tool for this task. Because water conducts electricity, a battery operated machine with a motor which stays out of the water would prove beneficial.
A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removing unwanted debris from the floor of a pool or spa.
B. Prior Art
Prior art exists which performs the above described function. Schuman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,559), Leginus (U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,980), and DeMoura (U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,776) all provide vacuum devices which aid in cleaning the floor of a pool. However there is nothing in the prior art, which is both battery powered and has the motor near the handle, so as to keep it out of the water. The present invention fulfills these purposes.